


Joy and Loss

by The_Golden_Dice



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Man of Worth, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: Jamie spends a moment alone with his newborn grandson.





	Joy and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to anyone like me, who hoped for even a small Jamie & Jemmy scene.

Jamie gazed at the little pink creature - it couldn’t quite be called beautiful, despite the opinion of it’s besotted grandmother. The baby wriggled, looking for all the world like an angry old coot. Reaching out towards his grandson, Jamie let the child grasp one of his extended fingers. 

Alone for the first time together, Jamie allowed himself to really look at his daughter’s baby. He hadn’t witnessed Brianna as a newborn - or Faith - though he imagined they had maybe looked like this. There was a hint of his own slanted eye shape, blue eyes that fixed a watcher with a canny look. The shock of red hair that identified the child as belonging to his own bloodline; his mother Ellen’s hair.

As the baby squeezed Jamie’s finger, he moved in closer. He wanted to lift the child, hold him close. He didn’t need comfort, in fact he seemed perfectly content in his cradle. Jamie hesitated for a brief moment, thinking of the two daughters that he was never able to be close to as infants. Taking stock of his emotions, he bent to lift his grandson, tucking him into his neck where the baby nuzzled happily, getting comfortable. 

Jamie began to pace the room gently, the as yet unnamed child drifting peacefully into sleep. Closing his eyes, he started to whisper a story from his childhood in Gaelic - perhaps more for himself than for the already calm child. He heard the door open behind him and turned quietly to see Claire watching them. She wore a tender look on her face that reflected his own as she came to stand by him, sharing in his joy and loss.


End file.
